Honestly
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Not everything is as it seems...borderline crack...but not...if that makes sense... 2700 8059 33Aoba XKyoko SHana 84Haru 6996 LamboI-pin D18 ShouSpanBya ONESHOT! OOC!


"Maman, I'm leaving now!" Tsuna called, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth before pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He slung his black messenger bag over his head and shoulder, so it wouldn't fall off his shoulder while he ran.

Nana smiled and waved from the doorway, Bianchi and Fuuta coming to stand by her. "Be safe, Tsuna!"

"Bye, Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna held his hand up as farewell, before he was off down the street. He expertly weaved in and out of people before rushing across the crosswalk. Hearing a car speeding towards him he easily jumped over the hood to land on the other side.

He turned around and gave the driver the finger while yelling, "Jackass!" He turned back around and continued his running. He waved to the people that called a hello to him. After one he turned his head just in time to see he was going to crash into someone. Scowling, he pivoted on his foot so that he moved around the body. The two middle schoolers locked eyes and Tsuna quirked an eyebrow before facing forward again and dashing off.

"Must have been the Shimon transfers," he murmured to himself as he dodged another person. He barely skidded to a stop in front of the school gate before he walked calmly into the school. He sent a smirk at Hibari who was watching for any rule breakers. After all it was against the rules to run on Namimori grounds.

_insert page break here_

"Leave it to me!" Gokudera smirked, cracking his knuckles, making his guardian and box rings glint in the light. "If any of those transfer students show any disrespect to the tenth I'll show them just why I'm his right hand man!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow chuckling softly, "Maa, maa, Hayato-kun, you don't have to do that."

Gokudera pouted and whined, "But, tenth~!"

"I'm actually looking forward to meeting the transfer students," Yamamoto laughed walking up to them, waving a hand lazily in greeting. He gave Gokudera a peck on the lips and Tsuna winked at the blushing Italian.

"Yo, Takeshi-kun," Tsuna greeted, giving his rain guardian a warm smile. Yamamoto smiled in return and plopped down in his seat. Gokudera mumbled quickly and softly under his breath as he took his own seat.

"As you all know, seven students from Shimon Middle School will be arriving today to attend lessons. Two of those students will be in this class, so be nice yeah?" their teacher replied. He was a tall man with messy black hair pulled into a ponytail and had sparkling blue eyes hidden behind glasses. His skin was tan and he was muscled, but not bulkily. "Come on in and introduce yourselves," he called to the door.

A very elaborately dressed female entered, hands on hips. "My name is Shitt P. Call me Shitopi-chan!"

Sabure, the teacher, nodded his head, "Thank you, Shitopi-chan, please have a seat."

Previously hidden by the overbearing female a small male stepped forward, gaze apathetic. Quietly he murmured, "I'm Kozato Enma."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know."

"I couldn't hear him."

"Hey, kid, could you repeat that?"

Enma blinked and repeated softly, "Kozato Enma."

"What was that?"

"I still couldn't hear."

Before the students could ask again, Tsuna opened his mouth and snapped, "He said his name was Kozato Enma, are you people deaf?" His peers winced.

"Hoo boy, Demon-Tsuna's back."

"Dude, I wonder what brought it back?"

"I don't want to know."

_insert page break here_

"Excuse me, are you the Disciplinary Committee Captain, Hibari Kyoya?"

Hibari looked up from his paperwork with a glare, unfazed by the big breasts on the female, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Suzuki Adelheid, a third year student from Shimon Middle," she replied. "From today, this Reception Room belongs to the Liquidation Committee."

Hibari frowned, leaning back in his chair, "Liquidation Committee?"

"If you resist I'll have to act accordingly."

_insert page break here_

Tsuna coughed lightly to gain the guys' currently bullying Enma attention. When they did not stop or pay attention to him, Tsuna frowned. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he took a few steps back before running and kicking the first guy's head into the second guy making both of them fly into a tree. He landed with his leg out. Scoffing, he sneered, "Honestly, picking on guys smaller than you, what's the world coming too?"

One of the bullies stood up and scowled. He turned to look at his attacker and all color drained from his face, "Y-you're—you're Demon-Tsuna from class 2-A!"

Without any prompting he grabbed his buddy and ran like hell. Tsuna smirked, "I still got it." He then turned to Enma and immediately knelt down and gathered the kid's stuff up. When he was finished he handed the stuff to Enma, "Here, Kozato-kun." When their hands touched the Vongola ring on his finger burned and glowed.

Enma's eyes widened and he quickly got up, walking away while pulling his pants up. Tsuna stared after, noting the blushing cheeks of the quiet boy. He then placed a hand on his chest, mumbling, "What was that warm feeling?"

Reborn jumped down next to his student. "Just who is he?" the baby murmured to himself.

Tsuna stared after Enma and smirked, "I don't know, but he's cute, I like him." He blinked when his foot brushed against something as he stood. He looked down and he bent down to pick it up. It was a textbook. Tsuna smirked, "Looks like I'll have to deliver this."

Reborn smirked himself, "Have fun."

"Always."

_insert page break here_

"Yamamoto!" a fellow baseball player murmured.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and turned, "What's up, Taniguchi?"

Taniguchi glanced over at the benches, "What do you think about him?"

Yamamoto looked over and grinned, "He sure looks old!"

Another of the baseball players, Shinka, rolled his eyes, "No, he's one of the new transfer students. He signed up for the club."

Yamamoto's smile suddenly brightened and turned childish as flowers seemed to pop into existence behind him, "Our club?" The baseball club was suddenly reminded of an over excited puppy.

Taniguchi rolled his eyes, used to the crazed player's eccentrics, "No, he joined the cooking club! Of course, our club, dork!"

Shinka's twin, Shinkei, coughed to hide a laugh, "He's in mine and Shinka's class, his name's Mizuno."

Yamamoto blinked, "…Why don't you let him join practice then?"

Shinka interjected before Shinkei could retort, "Because he looks like he'll cause as much trouble as you and the rest of your gang does, and having to deal with you is enough."

Yamamoto ignored him and skipped over to Mizuno, flowers following him as he smiled full blast. "Hullo! I heard you signed up for the team!" He leaned forward, still grinning, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Welcome to the club!" Mizuno stared at him with a scary expression. Yamamoto was unfazed, "Do you know what position you play?"

Mizuno was quiet for a minute before replying, voice soft, "…Third base or short stop…" He paused and looked down, "…Actually, pitcher."

Yamamoto laughed, grinning, "Gotcha!"

_insert page break here_

"THIS PROBLEM IS DIFFICULT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as his pencil moved across the page.

Aoba laughed, his hand also moving across his paper, "An idiot like yourself won't be able to solve it, no matter how hard you try, captain of the boxing club!"

Ryohei ignored the insult skillfully, "But if I don't solve this problem I won't be able to go to club practice!"

Aoba pushed his glasses up, "I admit I sympathize with you, as a fellow boxer lover, but in the end a problem at this level will never be solved by idiots."

Ryohei looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Doesn't that include you to the extreme, since you were kept for extreme extra lessons, as well? You just insulted yourself. To the extreme."

"What did you say!" Aoba suddenly exclaimed, turning to Ryohei angrily. The pencil in his hand splintered and snapped, "I'm not a genuine idiot like you! I'm an idiot that accepts the fact that he's an idiot!"

Ryohei blinked and asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Aoba twitched, "I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE HOME ROOM, IDIOT! I'M THE HOPE OF THE BOXING WORLD, AOBA KOYO!"

Ryohei's lips twitched and he tried to stop smiling. Looks like Tsuna was right the transfer students were interesting. "…Aoba…Koyo…?" Having said it out loud Ryohei couldn't keep his laughter in. "That's the most contradictory name I've ever heard!"

The rest of the class ignored the fight going on in the middle of the classroom, used to it randomly happening to the extreme. "I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT A MILLION TIMES SINCE I WAS BORN! IT'S THE SAME LEAVES, IDIOT!"

Alright there was limit to how many times he could be called an idiot by a stranger, "I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" He brought his fist up and Aoba did the same.

"If you've got something to say, put your gloves on and I'll meet you outside!" Aoba shot back.

Ryohei suddenly put his fist down, blinking. Much to the shock of the class Ryohei asked, "Are you asking me out to the extreme?"

Aoba's face turned bright red and he sputtered, "W-what the h-hell! Are you stupid?"

Ryohei blinked, "It sounded like you were asking me on a date to the extreme."

Aoba's face turned darker and snapped, "No!"

"Then why are you turning red?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

_insert page break here_

Hibird flew in circles around the room before leaving, with only Hibari noticing. "Liquidation Committee?" Hibari asked eyes narrowed dangerously.

Adelheid moved to where she was in front of Hibari's desk, "Yes. From now on the order of this school will be protected not by the Disciplinary Committee, but by the Liquidation Committee of Shimon."

Hibari stared at her disinterestedly, "Huh, sounds interesting, but in order for that to happen you need all the approval of the Committee members of the school."

"I've gotten approval already." Adelheid held up a contract and photo evidence.

Hibari smirked, "Wow." He stood and Hibird flew back in and landed on his head, "Looks like you wouldn't give up, even if I rejected that proposal."

Adelheid's facial expression didn't change, "Of course, I would use force to make you see my way."

Hibari suddenly chuckled. Adelheid narrowed her eyes. Hibari looked her in the eye, smirking, "You forgot four Disciplinary Committee members. You do not have full authorization."

Adelheid's eyes widened slightly. What?

_insert page break here_

Enma sat silently on the bank of the river, eating. He finished his meal and shuffled through his bag. The cat that was lying next to him got up and stretched before leaving. Enma pulled his pants out of his bag and a sewing kit. He then began to sew his pants.

"You can sew? That's impressive," Tsuna commented as he walked down the hill to the bank Enma was sitting on. Enma jumped in shock and jabbed the needle into his thumb. He winced and moved to put it in his mouth, but a pale hand was suddenly guiding his thumb to another's mouth. Tsuna had a worried expression on and before he put the bleeding thumb in his mouth, he mumbled sincerely, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Enma's face heated up furiously, and shiver ran down his spine as Tsuna sucked on his thumb. The two stayed silent as Tsuna licked all the blood away. Finally, he pulled away and Enma almost whined at the loss. Tsuna grinned lopsidedly, tugging on his hair, "Sorry, again. I just wanted to return a textbook you dropped."

"Thanks," Enma mumbled, embarrassed. "You can just leave it here." The smaller boy stood and pulled his pants on. Tsuna blinked when Enma suddenly had to balance on one leg as he had sown his pants all weird. Enma saw the look on his face and whispered sullenly, "I'm clumsy. Go ahead and laugh."

"I think it's cute," Tsuna chuckled in reply. Enma stumbled in shock, losing his balance and began to fall back into the river. Tsuna's eyes widened and he gripped the front of the red-head's shirt, attempting to pull him back before he fell. It backfired, however, when the force of Enma falling dragged him down too. The two landed in the river with a large splash.

Tsuna sat up and chuckled as Enma flailed around. "It's shallow, Kozato-kun." He stood and helped Enma up. He smiled, "Sorry for laughing. You can come back to my house and get dried off, if you'd like." Enma stayed silent for a moment.

"I'd like that," he finally mumbled in reply.

_insert scene change here_

Nana smiled brightly as she set a tray of tea and snacks on the table in Tsuna's room, "How wonderful! You made a new friend, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks, Maman."

Nana stood, still smiling, but it softened. She turned to Enma and informed, "You can stay for dinner if you like! I'll sew your pants for you!"

Tsuna suddenly objected, "I'll sew his pants, Maman!"

Nana blinked, smiling vanishing. It then returned as she agreed, "Un!"

Tsuna started taking Enma's failed stitches out of his pants and began talking, "You know, the only thing I can sew are pants."

Enma blinked. From what he had observed, it had seemed like Tsuna knew how do to everything. "Huh?"

Tsuna grinned, "Like in Home Economics, I accidently sewed a cushion to my shirt!" The brunette suddenly chuckled as he added, "I even cut off my own sleeve once!"

Enma blinked in shock, "Really?"

Lambo suddenly exploded in the room throwing a grenade, "DIE, TSUNA!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he reached for the grenade but it exploded before he could. He flew back and hit his desk, causing the drawers to fall out.

Enma coughed and searched for Tsuna. "Oops, all the tests I hid," Tsuna mumbled. Enma looked over and his lips twitched upward. All the tests surround Tsuna either had a 0 or 5 on it. Tsuna gave him a shit-eating grin, "I'm hopeless too!"

Enma couldn't hold it in anymore and he started to laugh. It became louder when Tsuna laughed with him. When their laughter died down, Tsuna picked up Enma's pants and finished fixing them. "I have anger issues, so no one bugs me about it. My mom signed me up for fighting classes, and it mellowed me out a bit, but by then everyone knew me by my temper so I became known as Demon-Tsuna instead of Dame-Tsuna."

Enma looked up at him with an awed expression. Tsuna grinned at him again, "But I've gotten better."

Enma nodded smiling softly, "Un."

_insert page break here_

"EN-MA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted as he raced towards the small red-head. Enma turned to greet his new friend, but he didn't get a word out as Tsuna tackle glomped him. The two crashed to the ground and Tsuna grinned down at Enma, who he was currently straddling. "Good morning!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully. Enma didn't reply, his cheeks bright red.

Tsuna smirked and rubbed his cheek against the blushing red-head's. "You're just too _cute_!" Tsuna purred. Then he was suddenly off Enma and helping him up.

Enma calmed himself and finally greeted his friend, "Morning, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna just grinned in reply as they continued to school.

_insert page break here_

"Adelheid," Enma murmured.

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "Honestly, Kyoya-kun, why must you always start trouble?" Frowning he sighed again, "Well, let's go Enma-kun."

"Eh?"

Tsuna looked over his shoulder, "You know her, right?" Without waiting for a reply, Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand and started to lead him to the roof.

_insert scene change here_

"Looks like you're finally ready to fight," Adelheid stated.

Hibari kept his expression blank, as he held his tonfa and replied, "Of course, you're actions are intolerable. Let's end it here."

"Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna growled upon entering the roof.

Gokudera turned to him, "Tenth!"

Yamamoto also turned to him, but he was smiling brightly, flowers surrounding him, "You came, Tsuna!"

Tsuna's lips quirked, "Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, how come you're not stopping the battle?"

Yamamoto laughed scratching the back of his head and let his lover answer, "I'm not getting in the middle of a fight that involves Hibari, tenth."

Tsuna grinned lopsidedly, "True, only me and Mukuro-kun are crazy enough to do that."

Mizuno looked down at Tsuna out of the corner of his eye and blinked slightly shocked, at receiving a warm smile in response. Yamamoto laughed and introduced, "He's one of the transfer students, and he joined the baseball team, his name's Mizuno Kaoru!"

Tsuna's smile widened, "It's nice to meet you, and I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, though everyone calls me Tsuna."

"What are you doing, Hibari!" Ryohei shouted as he ran forward from the roof entrance. Tsuna chuckled.

"Show them whose boss," Aoba exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

Ooyama frowned, "Looks like you got yourself in trouble, Adelheid."

"It's starting, boss," Yamamoto announced softly. Tsuna frowned, turning away from the transfer students and watching his cloud guardian and Adelheid.

Adelheid rushed towards Hibari, grabbing metal fans. "Be purified."

Enma watched with wide eyes, "They're exchanging hits."

Hibari dodged easily, eyes closed, "That's another violation. Only I and four other students can bring weapons to school."

Aoba held a fist up, face bright red, "For that guy to not waver at the sight of Adelheid's beautiful underwear…! What a guy!"

Tsuna glared at him, "Shut up." Aoba blinked, face draining of color and stayed silent.

Adelheid glared at Hibari, "Naïve." She flipped to kick Hibari, but he just sneered and shifted his tonfa and slammed it into her. She flew back and landed in a crouch. Tsuna crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes; those had been flames just now. Blood trickled from her mouth, "So, you've finally gotten serious."

Hibari lifted his tonfa up into his ready position, "Yeah. I'll bite you to death next."

Tsuna tilted his head back to look at the sky, "Ugh, this is getting troublesome."

"Then you go and stop them," Reborn ordered. "Stopping the family's rambles is your job as a boss."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before cracking his neck, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Enma looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tsuna was already strolling towards the fight grumbling.

Yamamoto's laugh sounded and Gokudera's exasperated voice bemoaned, "Why does Hibari always get into fights and make boss have to stop them?"

"That's just how he is," Yamamoto's voice answered. "Besides you know boss likes stopping the fights. Says it makes his blood burn."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tsuna reached the middle of the attack and grabbed Hibari's tonfa and Adelheid's fans. He glared at Hibari, "Kyoya-kun, stop causing unnecessary battles."

Hibari rolled his eyes and mumbled, "She started it."

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, "I don't care who started it, I finished it."

Adelheid was staring at him in shock and fear, "You didn't die from that?"

He looked at her like she was stupid, "Did you not do your homework on the Vongola family before coming here? Honestly, I'm not a wimp." Stepping back, he bowed to the Shimon Middle transfers, "I'd like to formally welcome you to Namimori, and thank you for coming to my inheritance ceremony."

Hibari scoffed, crossing his arms and looking off to the side, "Tch, Herbivore."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, straightening from his bow, "Hush, Kyoya-kun." He then glared at Adelheid straight in the eye, causing her to flinch back slightly, "I do not appreciate you trying to disrupt my school with your Committee. The only Committee allowed in Namimori is the Disciplinary Committee. You are lucky that I stopped the fight as it was, Adelheid."

Reborn opened his mouth to speak but Tsuna spoke again before he could, "I do not want a repeat of history." Reborn shut his mouth with a click and let his student handle the situation.

Adelheid blinked, suddenly wary, "What do you mean by that?"

Tsuna smiled at her sadly.

_insert page break here_

"The Ninth wrote a letter saying that he's caught wind that opposing groups are already on their way to Japan in order to interfere with the inheritance ceremony," Reborn informed.

Tsuna scowled, "Why didn't you tell me this when you received Nono's letter?" Before Reborn could reply Tsuna jumped away, allowing Reborn to kick Enma out of the way. The weapon crashed into the building. Tsuna scowled irritably.

Reborn frowned, crouched on Enma's stomach, "Arrived already, have they? They've come to interfere with the inheritance ceremony."

Tsuna's scowl turned more feral, "This soon?" The assassin towered over the building and Tsuna's eyes immediately latched onto the cloud flames flickering on the side of his head. "Tch, cloud flames!" The assassin lunged at Tsuna and he quickly jumped out of the way. Reborn dragged Enma up a tree.

"Looks like he's using cloud flames to magnify himself, but he's obviously a hired assassin. Don't you even think about losing to him, Tsuna. Or else, you won't last the remaining week before the ceremony."

Tsuna hung upside down on a tree branch, face calm, "Keep Enma-kun safe for me, will you Reborn?"

"Always," the tutor replied.

"Here I go," Tsuna murmured. The assassin heard him and turned to him throwing his weapon at him. Tsuna's flames burned bright and melted the weapon down the middle. The assassin looked at in confusion. Tsuna suddenly blasted off the tree and flew by the assassin. The assassin turned but all there was was a lion with a visor and flames for a mane on the tree branch.

"I'm over here," Tsuna warned. The assassin had no time to react, as Tsuna's flames flickered and the strange warm feeling filled Tsuna. He blinked but shoved it away for later. He slammed his hand into the assassin's neck and the delicate bone snapped under the pressure. Tsuna flipped and landed on the ground his flames vanishing. Reborn landed too and Enma walked over slowly.

"Jeez, that surprised me!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"You're actually pretty strong," Enma commented, clutching the strap of his backpack. His expression was apathetic, but Tsuna could see the glimmer of awe in the red-head's eyes. "You were flying."

Tsuna blinked before grinning, "Kinda, I actually just defy gravity by using my flames to push me in the direction I want."

Enma smiled, "That's still pretty cool." He then kneeled down next to Natsu and his smile softened, "Is this your cat?"

Tsuna smiled and kneeled down next to his love interest, "Technically he's a lion, but yes." Natsu purred and rubbed up against Enma, butting the limp hand. Enma got the hint and began to pet the lion. Tsuna smiled and ruffled Enma's hair, causing the red-head to blush. He then began to pet Natsu too.

_insert page break here_

"I have discovered that both families' members' area of expertise are well divided, so we should form teams between members that share areas of expertise in order to protect the tenth!" Gokudera started, holding a piece of paper up. "Firstly, there's Yamamoto Takeshi and Mizuno Kaoru in the sports field. Then we have the third years, Hibari Kyoya and Suzuki Adelheid and Sasagawa Ryohei and Aoba Koyo. In Namimori Park we have Bovino Lambo and Ooyama Rauji. And in other areas near Kokuyou, we have Dokuro Chrome and Katou Julie. Lastly in the tenth's classroom we have me, Shitt P. and Kozato Enma."

Yamamoto grinned, chewing on a stick, "Huh, you've really thought this out."

Ryohei smiled, "You're pretty worked up about this."

"Hayato—" Tsuna started but Aoba interrupted, holding his tea cup delicately.

"Honestly, in the end, this is all just a bunch of nonsense. Why do we, as quests, have to take part in this?"

Gokudera frowned, eyes narrowing, "What?"

"You—" Ryohei started, but Gokudera beat him to the yelling.

"Families underneath the Vongola Family should cooperate! It's common sense!" Gokudera snarled, slamming his hands on the table. Tsuna's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Whoever said we were beneath you! At least call us equals! You all are a bunch of idiots!" Aoba shouted back, also slamming his hands on the table.

"What did you say!" Ryohei growled moving to stand up.

Everyone froze however when Tsuna's voice cut through, "That's enough! Hayato, Ryohei sit your asses back down." Tsuna's glare turned to Aoba and he froze, face paling as fear coursed through him. "You are acting like a child." Sweat started to dot his brow and he struggled to stay standing. Tsuna glared at Gokudera, "You should know better than to place someone beneath you. Just because the Vongola is the leading family, does not mean that we are above anyone.

"While your plan is secure, not all of our members are here to discuss this. We will meet again when we have discussed this with the rest of our members and when we meet again," the brunette's glare intensified, sending shivers down everyone's backs, "You are all going to behave like true mafia members and not like a bunch of children."

Tsuna stood and flames seemed to flicker on his forehead and hands, "Am I understood?" There were nods all around. The flames vanished and Tsuna's expression cooled, "Good. Dismissed."

_insert page break here_

"Then we shall cooperate to protect the Vongola family. However, in our own way," Adelheid commanded.

Enma frowned, eyes narrowing, "Excuse me, but I seem to recall that _I _was the boss of the Shimon Familigia."

Adelheid looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" she managed to get out.

Enma's apathetic stare bored into her shocked eyes, "I have stayed on the sidelines for too long, Adelheid. Power has gone to your head. I will not permit this." The rest of the family watched in silence. They couldn't remember the last time their boss had been like this. Adelheid had not actually been in the family for long and Enma decided to test her and placed her as temporary leader of the family.

However, when the earthquake happened they discovered the burial place of their first leader. Adelheid was the one to find it and she said she found documents of a treachery committed by the Vongola Familigia. Enma did not believe it for one minute, but waited to see what she would do. She had then come up with a plan that was meant to destroy the Vongola. She came up with rings that seemed to have power that was higher than the Vongola.

Enma did not like the feel of the ring that was supposedly the Shimon family rings. They left him with a sense of poison sluggishly crawling through his veins. Besides he had the actual Shimon family sky ring already and it seemed to calm the effects of the fake one.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Adelheid questioned nervously. He couldn't possibly know…could he? No, he couldn't possibly know. She planned this out thoroughly there was no holes.

Enma's lips curled up into a cold smile, "We will let the Vongola deal with your punishment for treason." No… As she stared at all the cold face around her fear gripped her heart. _They knew… _This couldn't be happening! Anger coursed through her and she screamed in rage.

"There's nothing you can do that will stop me!" she screamed. Her eyes were wide and crazed as cloud flames surrounded her being. "You don't have the Shimon Family rings, you have no power! None!" She began to laugh in high pitch and she leapt out of the window becoming swallowed by darkness.

Enma took command quickly, "Koyo, go with Shitopi and inform the Vongola of what has happened. Julie and Rauji I want you to take the fake rings and destroy them. Kaoru you're with me, we're going after Adelheid. Dismissed!" Everyone immediately leapt into action, handing their rings to Julie, who took them and left silently with Ooyama. Aoba and Shitt P. left soon after Julie and Ooyama.

Enma slipped his real Shimon ring onto his finger, Kaoru copying his action. He nodded at his ran guardian, "Let's go."

"Un," was the gruff reply.

_insert scene change here_

Pounding sounded throughout the quiet house and Koyo scowled when it wasn't answered. He pounded harder on the door and an annoyed voice shouted, "I'm getting there! Takeshi, Hayato knock that off! I don't want to clean stains out of the couch after having to explain to my mother! Damn it!" Tsuna jerked the door open, an exasperated look covering his face.

He blinked at the sight of Aoba and Shitopi on his doorstep. He raised an eyebrow slowly, "What are you guys doing here?" Aoba twitched and Shitopi blinked in confusion at the moans and pants coming from further from the house. Tsuna gave them a flat stared, "Ignore them."

Aoba shook his head and proceeded to explain, "Adelheid was never part of the family, and she was still in the testing stage even though she did not know that. She came up with a plot to destroy the Vongola and boss finally had enough and gave the punishment to Vongola to handle. She ran off however and boss and Kaoru are giving chase. Ooyama and Julie are destroying the fake rings that Adelheid got. Boss sent me and Shitopi to inform you of…what's…going…on…"

Aoba trailed off quietly at the growing dark look creeping on the Vongola boss's face. Snarling in what could only be rage, Aoba fearfully noted that the brunette's canines were larger. "Hayato, Takeshi, Code Orange!" Tsuna barked angrily, vanishing up the stairs.

Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared in the doorway, appearance impeccable and like they weren't just doing unspeakable things to each other. Their faces were serious and Gokudera was mumbling to himself, two fingers pressed against his right ear. Aoba opened his mouth to speak but a sharp shake of Yamamoto's head caused him to snap his mouth shut.

When Tsuna reappeared he was wearing black leather pants tucked into knee-high black, combat boots and a tight black long sleeved jacket with a hood and the number 27 on the back in orange. His face was what caused Aoba and Shitopi too truly fear the Vongola boss. If looks could kill this one would have killed over and over. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed unfazed by the furious and feral expression on their boss. "I've gotten in contact with Mukuro; he's already sensed her presence in his territory and has placed illusions all around. They only affect her though," Gokudera informed his boss.

Yamamoto put away the cell phone the two Shimon members hadn't noticed he took out. "I've contacted Kyoya and he's heading over already. Ryohei's not answering his cell, but chances are he's sensed your anger and is heading over already," Yamamoto notified his boss.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he commanded coldly, "Let's go."

"Yes, Boss," the rain and storm guardian replied simultaneously.

_insert page break here_

"Tenth, Mukuro's run into some trouble," Gokudera snarled quietly. "It looks like that bitch unleashed an unrecognizable power and Chrome got caught. Mukuro can't attack without killing Chrome. Kozato and Mizuno are there, but they can't help either, because of the threat of killing Chrome."

Tsuna pushed off a fence, easily scaling it, "Tell him, I'm almost there, I'm going to go on ahead. I'll be instigating Plan 2718." Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded in response and Tsuna suddenly vanished. All that was left behind was the slightly melted gate.

"What's Plan 2718?" Shitopi asked, truly curious.

Gokudera spared her a glance before turning his eyes back forward, "Boss is 27 and Hibari is 18. Plan 2718 is the two strongest of our family joining attacks. Hibari's already here in Kokuyou Land, and boss is going to meet up with him. Between those two, we won't be needed." Aoba and Shitopi had nothing to say to that.

Tsuna ran alongside his cloud guardian silently, furious that someone _dared _to attack _his _Enma and familigia. Hibari glanced at his boss, loathe that he admit it, and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. It looked like there was going to be some bloodshed tonight. He licked his lips and his eyes widened slightly in excitement.

_insert page break here_

Mukuro growled quietly, shifting angrily as the feeling of _hopelessness_ filled his entire being. _His_ little Chrome was inside a bubble of water and he could only watch as his lover slowly lost her oxygen. He twitched a little but the crazed female that started it all didn't notice. '_Tenth's on his way and is initiating Plan 2718, Ryohei has joined us and is prepared to deal with any injuries._'

Mukuro smirked mentally and sent his thanks to Gokudera. Adelheid's wide crazed eyes widened further, if possible and she cackled shrilly, making Mukuro, Enma, and Mizuno want to cover their ears but they refrained. Adelheid held her fist out and slowly began to make a fist. Chrome's mouth opened in a silent scream and she clawed frantically at her throat. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear.

Suddenly, a tonfa was placed at her neck and a flamed hand was inches from her face. A feral looking Tsuna stood in front of her and a blank Hibari was standing behind her with her at his mercy. Adelheid froze in shock and the water prison surrounding Chrome vanished with a splash. Mukuro immediately leapt into action and caught his lover. Chrome shivered uncontrollably and clutched Mukuro tightly, eyes wide and silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If a boss can't trust his family, least of all his guardian, then they are not part of his family." With a blank face, Tsuna decreed, "For your traitorous actions your punishment is _death_."

"NO! NO! I CAN'T DIE! THE VONGOLA NEED TO FALL! I WILL NEVER DIE! I WILL—" Her words were cut off, by Tsuna's hand crushing her eyes. His eyes were wide with fury and his teeth were bared dangerously in a snarl. That was the last image Adelheid ever saw.

Flames licked the sky and Adelheid's screams echoed through the night. Her body was convulsing and her back was arched to painful measures as the fire ate away at her. By the time Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Aoba and Shitopi got there Adelheid was no longer on the Earth.

Without warning, Tsuna pulled Enma into a tight hug, murmuring, "I'm never letting you go."

Enma hugged the brunette back uncertainly. He reluctantly let go when Tsuna pulled back. He looked up and started, "I—" He never finished as the taller brunette's lips covered his own. His eyes widened a blush creeping over his cheeks before his eyes slowly closed. Enma tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and received a purr of satisfaction from Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo gripped the Shimon Decimo's hips and the other boss returned the motion by clutching Tsuna's back, his fingers digging.

Soon enough, Tsuna took the kiss further and he pulled Enma even closer, their bodies seeming to mold with each other. Aoba blinked, gaping, and blushing at the scene the two bosses' were creating. Shitopi's eyes were being covered by Mizuno's hands, and Gokudera and Yamamoto grinned at each other before proceeding to kiss each other senseless as well.

Ryohei smirked at the look on Aoba's face and prowled over to his fellow boxer lover. Aoba didn't notice the approaching danger and twitched guiltily when someone gripped his chin and turned his face away from the kissing couple. He blinked wildly at the sight of Ryohei smirking at him smugly. Then his face exploded into color as the taller boxer leaned down and smashed their lips together. Aoba's eyes widened to comical level and struggled slightly, but Ryohei's hands gripped his hips tightly.

He gasped when a tongue swiped along his lip and he moaned when Ryohei deepened the kiss to perverted levels. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around the silver haired male's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss if possible.

Mukuro watched the family, laughing his signature laugh and hugging his cute little Chrome close to him. He smirked down at the blushing girl and purred, "I believe we should join the band wagon, don't you think, my cute little Chrome?"

The purple haired girl looked up at him with a large purple eye and Mukuro almost lost all self control. She smiled softly and pressed her lips against the stunned illusionist, "Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Hibari scowled at the couple and began to walk away, taking out his cell phone. He pressed 2 and call and cradled the phone next to his ear. After two rings the person picked up and asked, "Hello?"

"Pick me up from Kokuyou Land, now," Hibari snapped into the phone, completely frustrated at the reaction he got from the groggy voice Dino had.

"Hai, hai, Kyoya," Dino murmured. There was the sound of rustling and movement before the engine of a car roared to life. Believe it or not, but Dino was actually not clumsy driving a car without his subordinates.

Hibari waited for a moment when he knew that his lover was on the road before informing the blonde, "Herbivore, we're having sex when we get back." There were several distinct curses and yelling as Dino dropped the phone in shock and almost ran over a person.

"Hai, Kyoya." Hibari smirked and snapped his phone shut knowing that the mafia boss would get there faster.

_insert page break here_

"Wow, renting an entire castle, that's extreme," Ryohei commented, shoving his hands into his suit pockets.

Chrome shivered, rubbing her arms through the sleeves of her own suit and whispered, "It's big…" Mukuro laughed his signature laugh and wrapped his arms around Chrome's waist, tugging her back into his chest. She gave a light purr and snuggled into the other half of the Vongola Mist Guardian.

Tsuna smiled, his eyes softening. "YOOHOO! SAWADA-CHAN~!" a cheerful voice suddenly shouted. Tsuna blinked and turned in surprise. Naito Longchamp came running up to him, waving madly. Naito gave a peace sign as he asked, "Been well?"

"That's the candidate for the 8th boss of the Tomaso Familigia. Naito Longchamp," Gokudera informed his boss. Tsuna smiled and bowed.

Naito grinned and shook the young boss's hand excitedly, "I'm happy you still remember me even though I've skipped school so much! Sawada-chan!"

Tsuna laughed a little, letting their hands fall. Gokudera sweatdropped, "I completely forgot."

Naito elbowed Gokudera in the chest, exclaiming, "Don't be so shy, Goku-chan! Today's a special day!" Gokudera snarled.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped irritable. Yamamoto laughed and placed his hand on the small of his lover's back.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, calm down," the swordsman soothed. The half-Italian calmed almost immediately.

Naito suddenly turned away, skipping and waving wildly, "OKAY! I'm gonna go say 'hi' to the other families! Later!"

Almost as soon as Naito left, Dino's voice could be heard, "Yo, coming through!"

Then Hibari's frosty voice cut through and scattered the crowd easily, "Move, Herbivores." Dino and Yamamoto laughed almost immediately and Tsuna chuckled softly.

Dino smiled easily and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, "Never expected this day to come so soon!" Gokudera scoffed and Tsuna smirked, showing his canines.

"Thanks for coming, Dino-san," Tsuna smiled softly, had to keep up appearances of course.

Dino's eyes suddenly softened and he murmured quietly, "I received the memories of the battles of the future from Uni. Let's have a chat later."

Before Tsuna could reply a loud and explosive, "VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" echoed loud and clear. Squalo and the rest of the Varia, bar Xanxus appeared and Squalo grinned sharply, "It's been awhile, you scum!"

Tsuna's earlier smirk returned full force and more wicked. "For you anyway, sharky," Tsuna shot back, smirk widening to new levels. Squalo scowled and stalked off the rest of the Varia chuckling as they followed.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU BRAT!" a voice suddenly shouted. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and the smirk disappeared. He turned to see what the commotion was all about and his eyes flashed. "NEVER EVEN HEARD OF THE SHIMON FAMILIGIA BEFORE! THIS ISN'T A PLACE FOR BRATS LIKE YOU!"

Tsuna heard the word Shimon and he was in front of the fallen form of Enma immediately, snarling. Flames were flickering wildly in and out of his forehead and he glared at the man in front of him, "You would do well to not insult an old family friend of the Vongola Familigia, scum."

The rest of his guardians appeared behind him in support and Chrome helped Enma up, whispering softly in his ear as she did. He blushed lightly and thanked her, brushing his suit off. Chrome helped him brush of the dirt and grass and picked a few leaves out of his hair. Tsuna sneered at the poor family before him, "You would do well to remember not to pick unnecessary fights while you are a guest of the Vongola Familigia."

His killer intent spiked to dangerous levels and the family made a tactful retreat. Tsuna glared and sneered at their backs, "Bastards." He then turned to Enma face worried, "Are you alright, Enma? Does anything hurt? Do you need Ryohei to heal anything? Anything at all?"

Enma's blush returned full force and he mumbled quietly, "I'm fine, Tsuna." The Vongola Decimo breathed a sigh of relief.

Reborn hopped onto his shoulder and announced, "It's time to go in."

_insert scene change here_

Tsuna's face and his guardian's faces were crafted carefully into blank expressions and Reborn smirked, tugging his hat down to shadow his eyes. Tsuna stopped in front of the Nono and his guardian's fanned out behind him. The Nono stared at him with a proud glint in his eyes as he announced, "Now, we shall commence the passing of the battle, which is the proof of the Vongola's bosses since Primo's generation. It will be handed on to Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono."

A bald man in a suit carried a pillow with an intricately designed box on top of it. He stopped next to the Nono and held the box out in an offering. "Now…the inheritance…," the Nono announced softly, but strongly. He took the box from the pillow and opened it, revealing the vial inside. He offered it to Tsuna and stated in a proud voice, "I pass this onto you, Decimo."

Tsuna reached out and grasped the vial. A brilliant light filled the room and surrounded the tenth generation Vongola. The air seemed to vibrate with power and then as suddenly as it came it vanished. Everyone blinked their eyes to gain their bearings and some gasped at the sight before them.

Flames were exploding from the tenth generation Vongola and power saturated the air. When the flames died down, the Vongola and box rings were gone and new items replaced them. Gokudera's belt gained a new buckle and it depicted the Vongola crest and Uri's true form creeping out from behind it. A bangle surrounded Ryohei's left bicep and it depicted Kangaryuu crossing her arms underneath the Vongola crest. A necklace with a large pendant with the Vongola crest and a bull's head over it now hung from Lambo's neck.

Chrome had a thin choker that depicted the Vongola crest and Mukuro-u spreading his wings out above the crest. Mukuro had a wide choker that depicted the Vongola crest and a wolf was opening its jaws as it to eat the crest from the side. Hibari now had a bracelet with the Vongola crest and Roll resting on top of it, spikes protruding dangerously from the sides and two chains clipping on the edge of the bracelet. Yamamoto had an earring that covered the outside of his left ear and depicted the Vongola crest with a swallow dangling from a thin chain and a dog sat underneath the crest and had its paws resting on the beginning of the chain.

Tsuna now had a ring on his right ring finger that had the Vongola crest and Natsu roaring above it, flames bursting around it; a thin chain connected to a smaller ring on his right pinky. Then before everyone's eyes Vongola's "sin" floated to Tsuna's chest and sunk in. Tsuna's whole body shivered and power once again saturated the room.

Memories assaulted Tsuna's mind and he gritted his teeth, unwilling to show weakness in front of potential enemy families. Then the Primo, Giotto Vongola, appeared before him and rested a gloved hand on his cheek. "_I am proud of you, young Tsunayoshi. You will be the change of Vongola. I wish you the best of luck._" As suddenly as he appeared Giotto disappeared and only Tsuna stood there, surrounded by his guardians.

The Nono smiled and announced, "Welcome, the new leader of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo!"

_insert page break here_

"Paperwork is a bitch," Tsuna whined, banging his head on his desk. Enma laughed, and ran a soothing hand down his husband's back. Tsuna purred and arched into the soothing touch, stretching his arms out in front of him. The moment was interrupted by the slamming of his office door being opened and Lambo came running in eyes wide and twitching. His face was pale and he immediately latched onto Tsuna, shivering.

Tsuna blinked down at the twelve year old, "What's the matter, Lambo?"

A shiver ran through the pre-teen's body and he shakily gasped out, "I walked in on Shouichi-nii and Spanner-nii doing _it _again!" Lambo's face got paler if possible and Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, "What's worse is that Byakuran-nii was there too…"

Tsuna winced in sympathy. He ran his hand soothingly down the scarred twelve years old back and he slowly began to relax. When the child fully relaxed he was asleep and the young boss pressed his intercom button and called out, "Haru, Basil? Can you come in here and put Lambo in bed? He walked in on Shouichi, Spanner, and Byakuran, again."

"_On it, Tsuna-kun/dono,_" the happily married couple responded cheerfully. A few minutes later they were in the office collecting the slumbering child. Haru held a hand over her bulging stomach, wedding ring glinting as she smiled happily at her husband, who was carrying Lambo. Basil smiled and the two walked out.

Tsuna smiled and pulled Enma into his lap, earning himself a squeak. He smirked and nipped his lover's neck. He was interrupted again when his door slammed open again, but this time it was a brightly grinning Ryohei and a blank faced Aoba. Aoba looked at the couple apologetically and Ryohei shouted excitedly, "Kyoko-chan is pregnant again to the extreme!"

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, "Well, Xanxus doesn't waste time does he? That's their what, fourth child?"

Ryohei seemed to not hear him as he was shouting about the extremeness of how happy his baby sister was. Aoba pushed his glasses up and they glinted in the light, "Fifth actually, and Hana is pregnant, as well with her third child."

Tsuna whistled, "Damn, Squalo moves fast too."

Aoba chuckled before gripping the back of his own husband's shirt and dragging his out of the office with a parting, "Sorry to bother you, boss, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and rested his forehead on Enma's shoulder and the red-head chuckled softly, absent mindedly petting his lover's hair. The office door was slammed open _again_ and a quiet voice whispered, "Sorry, boss."

Tsuna groaned, "_My door_…"

"Kufufufu…Your door does not matter because my daughter has spoken her first word!" Mukuro laughed, smiling like a proud parent, which, at the moment, he was.

Enma, curious as to what it was asked, "What was the word?"

Mukuro smirked, "It was kufufufu!"

There was silence. Then Tsuna pointed out, "That's not a word, that's a laugh, Mukuro."

Mukuro blinked and opened his mouth to retort but was dragged away by Chrome who mumbled another, "Sorry, boss," before closing the door behind her and her husband.

"Of course I will, stupid herbivore," Hibari's voice suddenly sniped.

Tsuna moaned, "Dino is now going to slam my poor office door open and chatter on excitedly about out Kyoya-kun accepted his proposal and then Hibari's going to stalk in, a small blush on his cheeks and drag his fiancée off." Just as the Decimo finished exactly that happened, except Hibari was cursing colorfully and threatening bodily harm to Dino, who just laughed it off.

Tsuna tightened his grip on Enma's waist and mumbled, "What else could possibly happen?"

Enma winced and poked his lover's hand, "You shouldn't have said that."

The door suddenly cracked open and a twelve years old I-pin peeked her head in and informed the already annoyed boss, "Ano, Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii blew up the kitchen again because Yamamoto groped him in front of their daughter."

Tsuna twitched. Then a scream split the air and a shout followed worriedly, "FUUTA-KUN!"

_insert page break here_

FIN!

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, that was a long oneshot…but I'm glad I got that out of my mind cause now, I can focus on SAIB! XD Sorry, about all the crack pairings in this…hahaha…about Yama-chan and Goku-chan's daughter, they adopted.


End file.
